Kazu S3: The Witch's Revenge
by KazuGroup
Summary: After several days of victory against catastrophic battle against Succubus Kamila, once again Kaze City is back in peace, although most of citizens thinks that way. Without their realizing, another dark deep secrets that has been lying around within the Kaze City has risen from the earth.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Witch

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Witch**

"Kira, this place creeps me out. Let's just go back" says Okami frightened. The group of boys from Kaze City High School turned their heads at her and laughed at her. "Don't be scaredy cat Okami, it's nothing plus it's just an old myth" says Daiki. Okami follows closely to the group of boys as they're walking down the path in Black Forest, located far south-east of the Kaze City. As they were walking, they slightly shocked by sound of a crow sitting one of the branch of dead black tree. The crow flew away and the group looked at each other, and laughed slightly. "Alrighty boys, welcome to the 'Haunted House' that everyone has been fear about" says Ritsu, as turning his back to the group. Behind him lies a big stranded mansion, as it were left vacant more than hundred years old.

As they group opens the gate of the mansion, a strong wind gushes to them, blowing dead leaves laying on the ground, and all of sudden thunder roars in the mid sky. "Man this place do give the creeps" says Daiki. The wind gush grows stronger and stronger, as a storm would come strike anytime. However, the group ignores the wind and walk towards the entrace. As the group reaches the main door, they sees a strange scribble pasted between the two doors, and also a notice, which written "POSITIVELY DO NOT OPEN AT ANY CAUSE – FROM KAZE CITY MANAGEMENT". The group once again look at each other, and Okami says "Guys we really shouldn't be here. There's a warning on the door. We should leave, please". "Relax Okami, it's just a stupid myth people been fear about. If we proven the myth is false, we could be famous!" says Ritsu. Okami pouts while several boys kicked the door open.

The door won't open for some strange reason, but after a few strong force done by the boys, the scribbled paper ripped and the door opens. As they enter into the mansion, they could see old dusty big hallroom, and smell of rotten flesh strike right into their noses. The group covers their noses, and Ritsu made a hand signal telling the group should split up while giving away walkie-talkie for them to communicate. 3 of the boys went upstairs while Daiki and Okami went straight ahead to the hallway. The three boys splits up, one went into rooms, one went ahead on to the second floor along with another boy. Ritsu was left alone on the first floor, and he started to went into room by room. As he enter the first room, the room is quite big, with ripped curtain around the bed, then he saw a desk with mirror. As he walked to the desk, he were unnoticed that a white figure walked past the room door. Ritsu looked at his back at the room door, but all he can see is just a dark hallway.

Ritsu shines the desk with his torchlight, and sees a small chest on the desk. He opens the chest and sparkling glowing jewelry were inside the chest. "Guys, I've found jewelries, haha!" says Ritsu over walkie talkie. Damn it Ritsu, we're on our way, don't have it all by yourself!" says another boy in the walkie talkie. As Ritsu grabs some jewelries in the chest, he looked up into the mirror and saw the white figure standing behind him. As he turn his back, the figure attacks him with a strong blow causing Ritsu were smashed into the mirror causing the mirror breaks, and Ritsu fell down. The other 2 boys finally reaches where Ritsu located, and calls out his name, but only their voice echoes throughout the room. As they shine their torches around the room, they could see a body lying down the floor. The boys were a bit frightened, calling our Ritsu's name while walking towards the lying body. The boys flipped the body and becomes scared as it was Ritsu's body, slightly dried and has white eyes. The room door suddenly closes and the same figure dashes to them and again gives another strong blow onto those 2 boys. Those 2 boys were flung behind and smashes into the walls.

While on the downstairs, Daiki and Okami were still wandering around the dining hall. It appears Daiki and Okami were couples, and they kissed each other before splitting up in the hallway. "Okami, I'll go into the kitchen and see inside it" says Daiki to Okami and walks towards the kitchen. "Okay, hurry back" says Okami while waving at her. Okami looks around in the dining hall, and she sees a light coming from a room, under the door. She walks towards the door and pushes it open, and she becomes frightened as the room is filled with sharp tools, hanging chains on the ceiling, a bloody bathtub, and far in the room corner, an empty tomb is located, seemingly like someone has rose from the tomb. Feeling frighthened, Okami ran into the kitchen, and all she sees is an empty kitchen. Okami cried into the walkie-talkie "Daiki, guys, where are you? It's not funny". Suddenly she hears an echoing ghostly voice within in the mansion, causing her dashes towards the front door.

Okami stopped in the hall room as a white figure seemingly a lady is standing infront of the main door. She started to shed tears as she could see the white lady figure has white eyes staring sharp at her. All of sudden Daiki body fell from nowhere right infront of her, causing Okami to shreik out Daiki's name. She kneeled infront of Daiki's dead body and sees his white eyes with his mouth open. Okami then sees the white lady figure stading the other side of Daiki's body. Okami looks up and the white lady figure strangle her firmly in the neck. Okami gasps for air as the lady figure is strangling her with enourmous strength. Okami could see her dirty black nails on her hand that is grabbing her neck, and the lady figure looks like 30 years old Lady with black lipstick and black shaded eyes, and wears a white dress. She screams as the lady figure started to open her mouth, and Okami's eyes turns white, and then she turns silent, no longer fighting or gasping for air.

The lady figure then releases dried body of Okami and the body fell hard on the floor. She then walks to right staircase of the hall, and her white eyes stares deep into a potrait of Saizer, the founder of Kaze City. "I'll seek for my revenge, soon" says the ghostly voiced lady figure, and then shrieks with horrifying voice towards the portrait, causing the potrait glass to crack. Within the Kaze City castle, Youmi is meditating in her room, around the candles. Suddenly a loud thunder roaring in the sky, in the instant the Kaze City castle went into pitch darkness, due to the power went out. Youmi hears Kazu's voice on the downstairs saying "I'll get the main switch on again". Youmi ignores the darkness around her, and suddenly a strong wind gushes thru her, causing her candles around her went out. Youmi opens her eyes slowly as she felt an evil presence within the room of hers. She looked back and witnesses the glass that protects a potrait of Saizer went crack. Youmi walks toward the cracked potrait, and deeply stares into it. "An evil has risen from the dead" says Youmi unbelievably.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Past

**Chapter 2: The Dark Past**

Youmi slowly walks to the cracked portrait of Saizer, deeply stares into it and says "A new evil has risen from the dead" with unbel_**i**_evable voice, indicating shes unable to believe what just happened. The lights later than lit on, filling every single corners of the castle that was immerse into complete darkness, caused by a mysterious roar of thunder in the sky. Kazu then later approaches Youmi in her room, and is a bit feeling weird on Youmi deeply staring into the cracked potrait of Saizer. "What's wrong Youmi-sama" asks Kazu.

"I don't know Kazu-kun. I just felt a new evil came out from nowhere and cracked this potrait" replied Youmi to Kazu. Kazu is a bit shocked after he heard Youmi's reply. "Is it Kamila again, Youmi-sama?" asks Kazu again. "I can't be assured Kazu-kun. It's about similar like Kamila, but slightly differ. I'm really not sure" replies Youmi, while looking at Kazu. "It's already late night Youmi-sama, might be just your feeling because it was a hard time to defeat Succubus Kamila. Maybe after a sleep you'll be fine?" says Kazu to enlighten the worried Youmi. "Perhaps, I'll see you tom**_o_**rrow morning then. Good night.." says Youmi, while giving a smile to Kazu, to ensure him that she is fine. Kazu bows to Youmi, and slides the door shut, and walks walking to his room on the second floor of castle, Kazu wondered if Youmi senses the real deal. "I wonder what is it.." Kazu monologues as soon he reaches his room.

On the next of early morning, in the dining hall of the Kaze City castle, Kazu and his team are preparing the breakfast, assisted by goddess Firey, created by Saizer, who apparently being as a chef for that morning. "Firey is a really good cook. I can't wait to taste it" says Kazu happily, as his stomach begins to growl due to hunger. "Breakfast is served guys, bon appetit!" says Oruha, while sitting down. The team happilly enjoys their breakfast, with vary of foods served on the table. Coffee, tea, crackers, toasts, butter, and more were served, hard to be picked as all of them looked delicious. But however, the breakfast did not last long as a telephone ringing, disrupting their breakfast. Youmi quickly stood up and walks calmly towards the phone, "I'll get it" she says. She firmly grabbed the old twist-and-dial phone and picked up the call, "Hello, Kaze City Castle, Youmi speaking" says her.

"Hello Kaze City castle, this is forensics team of Kaze City" says the person in the phone. "Oh.. what's to be the problem good sir" replies Youmi. "We would like Kaze City castle to investigate an accident in Laxford Mansion within the Black For**_e_**st. It's quite mysterious that we can't find the motive or cause of death" says the person in the phone. "I see. We will be on our way in few seconds" _**r**_eplies Youmi and hangs up the call. Youmi quickly returns to the group which having the breakfast happily, and interrupts their good meal. "Kazu-kun, Oruha, we need to go to Laxford Mansion right now!" says Youmi in stressed tone, as she is worrying about something. "Aww can't I finish eat the breakfast of mine first" says Kazu, as he wasn't satisfied filling his stomach with the good meal. Without any more word, Youmi used her Light-God's Transfer, teleporting everyone on the dining table, outside of the Laxford Mansion. "I was about to finish that breakfast!" cried Kazu slightly, but then he noticed something. "Isn't this the grounds we teleported before when we were up against Succubus Kamila" says Oruha.

The group quickly walks into the mansion, but however Youmi noticed the torn scribbled paper, laying on the floor. She picked it up, and brings close together of the torn paper. "Seal of Wind Guardian?" says Youmi, sho**_c_**ked as she recognize the seal somewhere. She quickly dashed in and joined the group of forensics and Kazu looking on dead Okami's and Daiki's body."We have performed every check on their body, but we seem unable to find any cause of death or what was used. There'sonly bruise on their neck, but not the cause of death" says Shiratori, the forensics team captain. Youmi then slowly kneels closer to the body, and inspect as she was trying to figure out something. "White eyes, and no sign of tool, arm or weaponry used.." says Youmi. "What do you think, Youmi" asks Oruha. "I don't know.. There might be som.." says Youmi but then stopped as she touched Okami's eyes. Youmi suddenly had a vision that Okami sees yesterday, and she saw the mysterious torture room, and the blurry white figure that kills Okami.

Youmi then quickly moves her hand away from Okami, and moves backwards in few steps. She gasps for some air, and quickly moves towards to the secret room, where she saw in Okami's eyes memory. "Youmi-sama, wait up" shouts Kazu, and he quickly follows Youmi that walks quickly towards a mysterious door, along with Oruha. Youmi enters the room, and gasps as she sees lots of bloody chain hanging, a bloody bath tub and torture tools. She then sees a burst open grave, as something awakens from it. "I've seen worst, not like Hell" says Oruha while walking around the secret room. "Guys, I think something might have risen from this grave" says Youmi in terror. "Saizer-sama once told about this place, but I can't remember what exactly. A'll I can remember is a witch used to live here" says Youmi filling in more informations to Oruha and Kazu. "Book of Universe!" says both Oruha and Kazu simultaneously. "I hope Saizer's diary has answers for this" hoped Youmi.

Sun quickly sets in Kaze City, leaving the Kaze City in darkness of night very soon. Most of the shops, houses and street lights were lit already, as preparation to counter the darkness as the sun sets completely. Kazu is on his way to the Sacred House, which holds Saizer's old books and records of Kaze City, and more. As Kazu walks around an empty monumen, that used to place sealed statue of Bloodlust Kamila, but no longer there, the sun has set, leaving Kazu and nothern walk in darkness, slightly lit by bright shine of the moon, reflecting the sun's ray. Kazu walks quicker, as he needs to return to the castle to assist Oruha and Youmi in their investigation of the incident on Laxford Mansion. A sudden wind gushes through him as he approaching the Sacred House entrance, and as Kazu is covering his eyes from dead leaves flyind through him, he saw a boy wearing Kaze City High School Uniform, facing backwards from him.

"Hello?" says Kazu as his eyes is trying to focus under dim light of moon. The boy remains silent, causing Kazu attempting to go closer and approach him. All of sudden, the boy turned his head backwards completely, with crack sounds in his neck, grinning at Kazu. "Oh..my.. god.." says Kazu in fear. Then not far ahead from the boy, he sees the beautiful white dressed lady, with black makeups, white milky eyes, deeply staring into him. The lady dashes to Kazu, and Kazu steps backwards and hits the south door of the Sacred House. The white dressed lady vanishes, after a loud bang due to the mysterious lady comes in contact with Sacred House barried that has been protecting over hundreds of years. The boy was gone too, vanished nowhere to be found, or seen. Kazu breaths heavily, covered in fear and andrenaline rushing within his veins. He shakingly unlocks the door, and retrieves _The Book of Universe_, and returns to the castle, using his Light-God's Dash, taught by Youmi herself.

As Kazu reaches the castle and meet up with other two, Oruha and Youmi, they both felt weird why is Kazu is covered in fear. "Why are you seem like have seen a ghost, Kazu-kun?" asks Oruha with a slight giggle. "That's be**_c_**ause I DID SEE A GHOST" shouts Kazu as he breaths heavily. Youmi expression quickly changes, as she heard what Kazu have said, "the book quick" says her. She quickly flips thru pages, after Kazu handed over the book he retrieved from the Sacred House. She then stopped on a page, which the title is "Section 12: The Tale of the Witch". She reads the section, but then stopped. "This section is ciphered" says Youmi. "Do you know how to decipher it?" asks Kazu, who has sloghtly calmed down from his fear. Youmi replied "Yes, I recognize this cipher. I can't read it unless I have the 'password', else I can't decipher it".

"Damn, is there some kind of stuff that Saizer-sama used to tell us?" asks Kazu, while leaving Oruha in confused, as she totally have no idea on what both Kazu and Youmi talking about. Youmi however shook her head, and then flipped the next page of the section, and she became startled with a picture printed on the page, but shes stared on the first picture. "Maria von Laxford..." says Youmi as her eyes grew bigger while staring deeply into old picture in the _Book of Universe_.


	3. Section 12: Tale of the Witch

**Section 12: Tale of the Witch**

Qv airf 1724, c ek_**x**_tv mvqae ou Ucvzo xwp Prlhwth isuqfij wp vqvk_**v**_-_**g**_iux ft vpg Orng Kkxp. Gjm qrts jiu e lbfgkrx zqdg xfkczfw kvg wwv tfgivsi ch Scdv Qkba, Wrwbmt, flh jwyimst, wwv Jokhgv uwutkovg vpg _**azhep**_ hsi o tmcwfb, vpcx _**j**_vg cuij vgz oexwein tfkgzu xf gvmcp zbpweieh uwwpj tqz jii pgiwxp.

Ou bji toum jej pgkqqv o i_**z**_gek h_**g**_ztsi grzgeuwpo vlv spbkvv Ychg Gzha, Acmqst pkqjsnn jeu dcqf e mwuqv xf Zcfhsir Oipwzcp, iph notvu lvf vw uxfd. Dcv lfkgdgv, uig bq lvf wvfczbi tqzv, gjm yseh ubqt lbnmuw Jokhgv isvctrj vgz nsms. Fmutzhg pgv zupwteeqg bq slf owux isuxggktwt Uezngz, Uezngz dvvoma vlv acokg jvg cuiu cp pgvjsnn. Jii acokg jdgtnw ft dmcykm dzqovb, vctrzbi pgv zbvw c zvfa bgviwhgkrx zqwmmeu owpwkst.

Bji doiqeec grmnpj ptwmie opl jii gqnv jcsupa wbwp bwveg twvw rbf okzvg qcv vfhvmp jcsup hyds. Dmhsis vpg qfagvv wys fqgw, jvg aysis vpcx jvg ekpc fgdkzv opl ymcz umgo wct zgzvb**_im_** kr kvg nwxlfg. Bji Bobm Emkm oipexso_**mp**_x tfgiviu o vwof nwvpkr kvg ucrjwqv cw yst jqhp kgzg yeodtg xf uq wwx wfqu vlv acvumfb. Uikdvf jiu fvqqug afftqgh ft jmt xyfgiv, lv qcaviu hjm grkwtm oeegkwp azhj i uirz, cvf wvonmf xys hzqrk rqwtw, jc kn Oeiwc eqycr gdgv isxqxiu, gjm ymcz dm wrrpnm vs xc hzgi wfqu vlv acvumfb cvf wvsma jii fg_**d**_grxs.


	4. Chapter 3: Maria von Laxford

**Chapter 3: Maria von Laxford**

"I know this woman!" says Kazu while staring into a picture printed on a very old paper inside _The Book of Universe_". "Maria von Laxford.." says Youmi unbelievably. "Of course I should have known she was witch that resides in the von Laxford's mansion. She was the last descendant of von Laxford's family.." says Youmi as she begins to explain. "I still can remember fresh in my memory about her ritual and crimes long time ago, when I was really young" says Kazu, as he recalls the past memory of his childhood.

"Anyhow, how are you going to decipher this text? And why is it ciphered in first place?" ask Oruha, as she trying to read the ciphered texts. "I'm not sure though on how to cipher this text, as I don't know what kind of cipher method was used" says Youmi trying to figuring out. The group went silent for a moment, until Kazu breaks the silent "This somehow so familiar like Caesarian's cipher method _Rotation by 13_. All you have to do is just rotate the characters to next 13's character". Youmi then shocked when she heard the idea, and quickly grabbed the book to re-inspect the ciphered texts. "Thats it! Its Vigenere's Cipher!" shouts Youmi while giving happy expression. Oruha walks slowly to Youmi's back and pats lightly on her shoulder. "Are you really that sure Youmi?" asks Oruha. "Pretty sure. All we have to do is to find out what is the password, or else I can't decipher at all!" says Youmi with confidence. "To Saizer's-sama library!" shouts Kazu with cheer.

As the group was busy looking for the password of the ciphered text, at the same night funeral of dead Okami from Kaze City High School was held in her home. Inside her house, sorrow atmosphere spread across the living room, and people of her relatives, and friends, gathered around her coffin, wishing to see her for the last time. "She was so young, and a very good sweet girl, but it's too bad that she have to leave this early. I'm sorry Miruho" says Igarashi, one of widowed Okami's mother neighbour. Miruho eyes were red as she didn't stop crying upon her daughter's death. She cried and cried, and came closer to her daughter's corpse,lying peacefully in her coffin. She grasps Okami's hand firmly, while crying into her hands. Her tears went drop into Okami's hand, and each of the tears soaks her daughter's hand.

Suddenly, a strong wind gushes into the main door, directly where the corpse and the coffin located. The winds was mildly strong, till Miruho's hair flies through the wind. The light's went flicker all of sudden, which brings a little fear to the guests. As the guests are in fear and panic, without Miruho's realizing, Okami's eyes sudden wide opens, revealing her white milky eyes as she was killed before, and slowly looking at her mother. Okami's dead corpse then grabbed Miruho's hand tight, so tight that it shooks Miruho to fear. Miruho covered with adrenaline inside her veins while looking into her daughter face giving with eerily expression. "Save me mom!" says Okami's corpse. Miruho instantly shouted and jumped backwards towards the guests sitting down on the floor. The gushing strong wind instantly calmed down and Igarashi and few guests went aid Miruho whom fell into other guests, helping her to stand up. "What's wrong Miruho?" ask Igarashi as she felt weird looking Miruho covered in fear. "She... she was alive" says Miruho shockedly and in fear. "Relax Miruho" says Igarashi.

"It's probably just your mind. Just calm down" says Igarashi trying to comfort terrified Okami's mother, while looking into Okami with her white eyes opened. Miruho kept panting, trying to catch up her breath. "Yes probably you're right, might be just my imagination, since I haven't eaten my medications yet" says Miruho trying to calm down. The mother kept staring at her daughter, watching as the undertakers closes the coffin lid, and brought the coffin into the van. "Are you coming to the graveyard Miruho? I'll drive.." says Igarashi. "Yes sure absolutely" says Miruho, who's slightly calmed down. Igarashi then went outside, leaving Miruho behind in the house. Miruho stared at the van, till it drove away while holding her arm, which is slightly has blueish hand mark. Miruho then quickly closes some of the lights of the living room, and catches up with Igarashi.

"I've got it. The password is Cicero!" shouts Kazu satisfied with his research. "Good job Kazu-kun, how did you?" asks Oruha. "It's simple and obvious. All the letters sent to the other Kingdom's written by Saizer-sama has word "Cicero" in it, with some of ending ciphered message" explains Kazu while looking at Oruha. "Great, it's the correct password. Give me some moment to decipher this text" says Youmi while working on deciphering the text. Both Oruha and Kazu waited, while re-arranging the books they have taken. "Got it!" says Oruha after several minutes. "On year 1724, there was a witch known as Maria von Laxford, and as we knew, she resides in that mansion top hill of north-east Kaze City" says Youmi explaining. "Then one day she tried to confess her love to Saizer-sama, but she was known as "Soul Sucking Witch" that preserve her beauty, and the case was so bad till Saizer-sama handled the case personally" says Youmi.

"Yeah I remember that tragedy happened when I was a kid" says Kazu, while listening. "Before her death, she swore that she will seek for revenge that she have foretelled her future, which she will rise again by a drop of blood that flowing into her corpse" explains Youmi. "Revenge... Blood.." says Oruha in shock. "This is bad.. this means we're not against just a common enemy. This is new and far worse than Kamila" says Youmi with serious expression. "I was wondering why there was _Seal of Wind Guardian_ lying on the floor outside the mansion. Now I know the reason" says Youmi with tense tone. "Then we don't have much time left, we need to investigate the mansion right away" says Kazu in urging tone. "Can't do so, it's nightime and it would be hard to carry out investigation, plus we do not want to cause any worries towards other civillians" says Youmi. "All we have to do is wait till sunrise" says Youmi in addition

At that late of night, the funeral of Okami went successfully. However for the mother, she haven't got rid of her worries about what her daughter meant by "help me" and in addition of her corpse moved as she was suppose to be dead. Miruho then walks into bathroom, and opens mirror attached medications case on the wall on top of bathroom sink. She took some pills and says "Calm down yourself Miruho. It's just your imagination" whisper Miruho slowly. She closed the case, eats the pills, and drinks some of the pipe water. Then she washed her face, and lifted up her face and looks into the mirror. She then noticed an elegant woman dressed in a long white gown, same woman who attacked her daughter at the mansion, giving an eery smile at her. Miruho gasps and turns back, and in the same time the woman gave a loud terrifying shriek and grabbed Miruho's neck. Miruho scream was loud, till Igarashi who lived next door heard her scream. Miruho eyes went white, as some vapor started to come out from her mouth and instantly the entire house went dark.

"Miruho? Hello!?" shoust Igarashi from outside of the door. She tried to give a knock, but then she noticed the front door was slightly open. Igarashi then slowly opens the door, and it gives creaky noise. Igarashi then grabbed a torchlight, kept inside desk near the front door. "Miruho, are you okay?" shouts Igarashi, while shining the light towards upstairs. She quietly and carefully went upstairs, and then enter master bedroom where Miruho sleeps. She then heard tap water flowing, and decided to check the bathroom if Miruho was there. She shines the light inside the bathroom, and found Miruho was on the bathroom floor. She quickly grabbed Miruho and sees her dried face with milky white eyes, and her mouth is wide open. She then let go of Miruho and started to tremble in fear. Her hands is shaking while shining at Miruho, but then the light went out.

Igarashi tries to knock the torchlight, but it wont lit at all. Suddenly, a figure rose from the bathtub , and Igarashi turns her head slowly towards the bathtub. The figure then dashes at Igarashi with ghostly roar causing her to flung backwards outside the bathroom, and fainted. The torchlight was flung too and dropped on floor, and suddenly it lit again. The house then echoes with witch's evil laughter.


	5. Chapter 4: Helios Blood

Chapter 4: Helios Blood

On the next early morning of Kaze City, where birds just woke up searching for worms around the open breezy field, the civillians just getting ready to resume their normal daily life task. As for Kazu, Youmi and Oruha, they are getting ready too, but were unaware of the biggest event happened nearby civilians homes. As they were getting ready, the Kaze City castle telephone rang, the sounds insisting for any person available to answer it. Kazu who was already near to the phone's location, quickly walks towards it and answers the call. "Hello?" asks Kazu. "Hello Sir, this is Kaze City forensics team. We would like Kaze City castle to come over and see this case for us. Another mysterious death has occur last night similar like the case happened at the mansion few days ago" says the person in the telephone. "The witch..." those are the words popped up in his mind when Kazu hears the details.

"We will come over right away" says Kazu and then he dismisses the call. "Youmi-sama, Oruha-sama, we have another witch-like murder case nearby civilians home!" shouts Kazu. Youmi who just finished fixing her hair, immediately went to the third floor corridor and looking at Kazu straight into his eyes, "Not again.." says her. "Oruha-san, get ready quickly!" shouts Youmi. "Coming!" replies Oruha. Later then, they all gathered in the center of entrance hall of the castle, and Youmi teleports them to the crime scene. As they arrived, a lot of people gathered in front the house, witnessing some of forensics team going in and out. After a few later, medic squad is carrying their known neighbor, Kaoru into the ambulance. As she was carried pass by Kazu, Oruha and Youmi, Youmi's expression changes as she took a glance, looking into Kaoru. She kept staring her until Kaoru was put into the ambulance and drives away. "Youmi-sama, whats wrong?" asks Kazu. "Nothing.. lets see what happened here" says Youmi.

Three of them went upstairs, straight into the bathroom where Miruho was killed. They all stared at her body, and yet similar to other victims, her eyes is completely white, and her face seems to be dried a little, as if she was old, or dehydrated in the same night. "Yup, this is might be the witch's doings" says Kazu, while he looks around for clues. "What are we going to do now, Youmi-sama?" asks the police chief. "As usual, inform her relatives, but don't tell exactly what had happened" says Youmi. The chief nods his head, and conducts his mens to carry the body into the truck. "We should investigate the mansion" says Youmi. "Alright" says Kazu and Oruha simultaneously. Youmi then uses her _Light-God's Transfer_ to teleport themselves to in front of the mansion. As they arrived, the mansion looked eerily silent, with police tapes everywhere, like a crime scene. They all entered the mansion, and the old door gave a loud squeaking noise, echoing the large entrance hall.

"Lets split up and find something that can give us a clue. Oruha goes to first floor and Kazu goes to second floor. Okay?" says Youmi. "Alright" says Kazu and Youmi, and then they splits up as directed by Youmi. Youmi went straight ahead towards the dining hall, then into the secret butchering room, where Maria torments her victims. As she enters, the stench of blood came strike into her nostrils, the awfull stench was unbearable till Youmi almost puked. Youmi then took a deep breath and walks around the room. She could see old sharp tools placed on tables, and all of them with blood. She then went to a office desk, and started searching for something. Later then, she found a book. "A journal?" says Youmi, while she flips thru pages. "All these people she killed" mumbles Youmi, while she's attempting to grab a short saw to read it's past history.

Oruha is on second floor, searching room by room for any clue that may leads to this mysterious case, but all she can find is just empty dusty rooms. She finally went back to master bedroom, where she suspects the room is Maria's bedroom. "It has to be something in here. Something..." says Oruha then she stopped. She suddenly sensed an mysteriously strong evil force, filling every edge of the mansion. "The witch. Kazu-kun! Youmi!" shouts Oruha. She runs thru the corridor, but strangely the corridor seems to grew longer and darker. Oruha then stopped, and uses her powers to neutralize the evil force, while her eyes went complete black as she uses her power. The corridor instantly went back to normal, and it appears that she already reached the end of the corridor that connects the twin stairs. "An illusion" says Oruha. "Oruha-san!" shouts Kazu. "Quickly Kazu-kun. I sensed witch in this mansion. We need to reach Youmi quickly!" urges Oruha. The both quickly race down to stairs.

While Youmi is still reading flashbacks of the short saw, she still unaware of the danger might befall her. All of sudden, the witch's image flashes inside her mind, causing the short saw to slip away from her hand, and slits some of her hand. Her hand bleeds slightly, but the pain was unbearable. Youmi quickly backsteps from the desk and stands next to the grave. "Sss ouch.." as she grabs her palm hard to decrease the bleeding. She tried to use _Light-Gods Prayer_ to heal her wounded palm, but the wounded palm seems not to respond to her healing-art. As she is attempting to heal, without her noticing, a blood drops from the skylight ceiling and lands on her arm. Amazingly, her wounded arm rapidly heal, and soon no longer bleed, nor have scars from the healing. Youmi then checked the blood dropped on her arm, and the blood slowly dissolves within her skin.

"Youmi-sama, are you alright!?" shouts Kazu as he enters the room. "Yeah, I'm alright" she replies. "I've sensed the witch is within this mansion" says Oruha. Youmi however ignores Kazu and Oruha talking to her, while lookin up to the skylight, and saw a crystal bottle stuck at the broken skylight glasses. "Is something wrong Youmi-san?" asks Oruha. "I think I know what causes the witch to awaken" says Youmi while pointing to the bottle. "Helios's Blood! But how?" shouts Kazu. "It must be happen after Kamila blown up by that mysterious light arrow that hit her, while she was trying to free from the seal and recover using a bottle filled with blood. I'm quite sure that is the bottle" explains Youmi. "Damn, again another mess created by that Kamila" says Kazu while punching his other palm in anger. "Enough for today, lets go back and study this journal. Day is descending quickly" says Youmi while picks up the journal, and prepares for home-transportation.

Night came quite fast that day. As for Youmi, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. "Youmi-sama, I've called the hospital, and the victim who passed out is fine, she will be released tomorrow" says Kazu with calm voice. "Good, we should ask her tomorrow about the incident. Now, go get some rest Kazu-kun" replies Youmi with calming voice. Kazu then turns back and walks away. As Kazu is no longer within her sight, she went into her room, and studies the journal. As she's studying the journal for some information, her mind is haunted by the occurrence that she had earlier, that she gets wounded mysteriously, and healed by a drop of Helios's Blood. "It's fine Youmi it's fine. Just a bad accident" says her to herself, and she then gives total focus into the journal.

As everyone started to snuggle into the bed, but not everyone in the Kaze City's Hospital. The nurses and doctors has been walking around all day, even the hour that everyone started to sleep. In one of the wards, Kaoru was resting all by herself in the ward, with an open window while cool blessing wind blows in. Kaoru just about to close her eyes and rest, but all of sudden the ward room went out. "A blackout?" says Kaoru. She then wakes up a bit and presses the call button, to alert the nurse, but, nothing happened. She pressed it gently numerous of times, but again, nothing happened. The nurses she hoped to appear, none came. She then gives up and lies down in her bed, while staring at the dim-lit room by the moonlight's reflection on floor. She then notices something is behind the curtain blown by calming wind, and she wakes up a bit and tries to focus her eyes

"Who is there?" asks her while she narrows her eyes, trying to focus on the mysterious figure. The figure then walks away from the curtains slightly. "Miruho!" shouts Oruha. Miruho stares deeply towards Kaoru, with her milky white eyes, but that doesn't fear Kaoru as she misses her old friend deeply. "Help me.." whisper Miruho, and started to walk outside from the room. "Miruho wait!" shouts Kaoru, as she getting off the bed and chases after Miruho slowly from behind. As Kaoru passes the corridor, the corridor is silent-still, with no nurses or doctors, or even visitors on sight. Kaoru still chasing after Miruho slowly, but Miruho seems to walks too fast and then enters into a room far to the right. Kaoru then enters the room, and the room is pitch black and impossible to see anything. "Miruho? Where are you?" shouts Kaoru.

The room lights suddenly lits, and it appears the room is an operating room. Kaoru then sees Miruho standing next to elegant-looking lady, that she saw last night. The lady smiles eerily at her, with her lips covered with black lipstick. Kaoru felt the fear, and tried to leave the room, but however the door was shut tight. Kaoru tries to push the door with all her might, but the door seems to heavy to even move a centimeter. Kaoru who is panicking turns her back and faces the lady and Miruho. "Calm down dear.. Nothing to be afraid, hehehe" says the lady while her creepy voice fills the room. The room lights started to dim, and pitch black fills the room within seconds. All of sudden, Kaoru just found herself lying on the operating tablet, with her hands and legs tied to the table with electric wires, and her mouth is stuffed with large cloth, and operating table lights started to shine at her. Kaoru tried to scream, but her cloth stuffed in her mouth prevents her voice from coming out. The lady then came near to the table, while Miruho who dresses like a scary nurse. "Scalpel.." says the lady. Miruho then hands over the scalpel into the lady's hand. "Don't worry my dear, it won't hurt" says the lady while grinning with crackling voice. Kaoru screams but again, the cloth stuffed in her mouth prevents her voice from coming out.

"Mrs. Kaoru, it's time for your medications" says one of the nurse who came into the ward. "Eh? Why is this ward is dark.." says the nurse as she attempts to switch on the light, but the switch was indeed switched on. "Mrs. Kaoru?" asks the ward who came and checks her bed, but Kaoru was not there. She then looked at the flying curtain blown by wind, and under dim moonlight, she sees bloody footsteps coming from the window. The nurse started to feel scared, but she brave herself and follows the bloody steps into the operating room. The nurse then pushes open the room, and switches the light on, and then she screamed as Kaoru was lying on the operating table, with her top body was cut open, and blood is overflowing to the floor. The cloth in Kaoru's mouth was soak in blood, and her eyes is wide open staring to the ceiling, and like other victims, white-milky eyes. The nurse fell on the floor and her scream attracts Doctor Ishida who came after her quickly. "What's wrong Yuka?" asks Doctor Ishida but then notices the terrifyingly death of Kaoru. "Oh my god.." says Doctor Ishida while covering his mouth.


	6. Chapter 5: Evening Threat

**Chapter 5: Witch's Threat**

Kazu, Youmi, and Oruha together arrived at the hospital, and went directly to the scene where Kaoru was murdered by the witch. As soon as they arrived, Oruha covers her mouth with her right hand, while both Kazu and Youmi witnessed the dead body as they can't believe it has happened. "I sensed something wrong with her on the moment she was transported to the hospital, but I never though this would happened" says Youmi, while watching dead cold body of Kaoru lying on the operating tablet, and fresh blood still dripping on the floor. "Looks like she gone a very painful and tormenting torture, thats all I can say" says Oruha.

"Please take care this body accordingly, and notify the relatives of hers about this, but please don't disclose the real details" says Kazu to the chief officer whom standing behind them. "We got to speak to the doctor here" says Youmi. "Please talk to Doctor Ishida here, he's the lead doctor for today" says one of the nurses. The group started to look for Doctor Ishida, but by luck the doctor himself is standing nearby nurse reception. "Doctor.." says Youmi. "Oh hello there, just call me Ishida" says the doctor. "Alright, Ishida, we're wondering if you can tell us what happened exactly here?" asks Youmi with polite tone. "Okay... It happened around 3AM this morning, where the patient was believed going into the operating room, but no one really knows what happened" says Ishida. "Did anyone witness the patient went out from her ward and gone to the operating room?" asks Youmi. "I'm afraid no one did. This happened when nurses are away for break time, I guess.. Other part of that, one of the nurses on duty was suppose to give medications to the patient, and she reported that the light in the room was out of order, for some reason it won't light on, and the windows were open too" says Ishida.

As soon as the group hears it, they looked at each other. While thinking, Kazu then noticed a small flashing red L.E.D coming from ceiling, and realized its a security camera. "Security camera... can we have a look of last night's security footage?" asks Kazu. "Follow me then" says Ishida. The doctor leads them to the ground floor and then to the security room. As they enters the room, the doctor approaches to the guard who welcomes the doctor's present with a warm smile. "Can you please show them last night's security footage, around 2-3AM?" asks the doctor. "Okay, one moment.." says the guard. The guard re-rolls the security footage tape until he saw time on recording reaches 2AM, and then he plays the video in fast-play mode. "What we're looking at exactly?" says the guard. "Watch the main door, and the Level 3 floor" says the doctor. They observes the video very carefully as the video accelerates to 3AM recording.

Near 2:55AM recording time, the party startled as the main automatic door of the hospital opens but no one enters. They could see the receptionist of the group floor tried to look outside of the door, but seems nothing was seen. On the other camera of the side of the reception desk, a nurse was transporting patient files, but after she passed the camera, the witch appears in the video! The witch in the video then slowly turns her head looking straight into the camera, and the party inside the guard room instantly had cold feeling running down through the spine. Suddenly, the light in the video went out, and the ground floor went dark for few seconds, and when the lights are back on, the witch is gone! Then later they could see the same nurse at the reception desk running away passing through the camera. Then on Level 3 camera, they could see Kaoru was walking out from the her ward chasing down the witch herself, and not what actually Kaoru saw last night.

The remain silent and startled of the incident they saw earlier in the security footage. The doctor and the rest thanked the guard for showing the video, and Kazu, Youmi and Kaoru walks away while the doctor continue on his duty. "I think I need a tea break" says Kazu. Youmi and Oruha looks at the shocked Kazu without saying any word. They then had a tea break at Kaze City's most reowned coffee shop, Kaoru's Coffee Shop. "Kazu-kun yo, as usual huh?" says Kazu's best friend, Hikari. "Yeah, pretty much" says Kazu with a big smile. "And you Youmi-sama and Oruha-san?" asks Hikari. "Nah we're both don't want any" says Youmi, while Oruha just smiles. "Okay, I'll get your usual Kazu-kun" says Hikari while enters the shop. "So what do you think about this case Kazu-kun?" asks Youmi. "I don't really know what to say after what I have saw, Youmi-sama" says Kazu. "Doesn't matter, we have to put to stop of this, or else more people will be the victims" says Oruha while she bangs the table once.

The nearby lady customer stand up and walks away, as she was done with her food and drinks. She walks away and passes through the group, and instantly, a sudden wind gushing passes through and the group noticed a strange feeling striking them. Youmi and Oruha stares at the lady standing behind Kazu, while Kazu was about to look at his back. "Youmi-sama, I feel something strange coming from that lady" says Kazu, and then turns his head facing Youmi and Oruha. However, Youmi and Oruha doesn't give any respond, so does everyone else around him, everyone stopped moving! Kazu then turns back to look at his back, but the lady already stands close near him. He then faces upwards and the lady stares deeply into his eyes with her white eyes. "The Witch..." says Kazu in shock. With a threathening tone, the lady says "Don't come further to stop my goal, or your friends will suffer, shall I made!". Kazu's eyes widens up as he hears it, but then the lady slaps him causing Kazu to flung backwards and crashes into nearby occupied table. Everyone then started to moving again, and the customers panicked as Kazu crashed into the table, and outconcious.

"Kazu-kun!" shouts Youmi and Oruha as they dashed to aid him. "What's going on here!?" shouts Hikari but then notices Kazu lying on the ground around the foods, broken plates and cups. "Oh no Kazu!" says Hikari while he rushes to help him too. Somewhere on the roof top, 3 mysterious figures are witnessing the incident happened. "Looks like the witch will be starting the process" says one of the figure on the left. "It's time we have to show ourselves to them and help" says the figure in the middle. While the one who stands slightly infront of the others and holding a broom stick and dresses like a maid, watches closely as Hikari, Youmi and Oruha lifts Kazu into the shop. "Things might get ugly after this.." says her.


End file.
